Lipbalm
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Changkyun mulai senang menggunakan lipbalm dan Jooheon tidak terlalu menyukai kenyataan itu. [Jooheon/I.M. JooKyun.]


**.: Lipbalm :.**

 **Lee Jooheon | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, college au.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Suara gemericik air terdengar pelan namun memenuhi ruangan. Bersama suara senandung tipis Changkyun yang menggema, Jooheon mencuci kedua tangannya dalam diam. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu kelas terakhir mereka selesai dan tidak ada yang harus dilakukan lagi hari itu kecuali segera beranjak pulang.

Perhatian Jooheon sontak teralih ketika Changkyun membuka tas punggungnya, merogoh ke dalam, dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana. Alih-alih melihat ke dalam tas punggungnya, kedua mata Changkyun justru menatap lurus ke depan, di mana sebuah cermin besar terpasang di atas permukaan dinding keramik yang datar, memperlihatkan Changkyun yang sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya sampai memerah.

Jooheon tidak sempat bertanya, karena Changkyun keburu menemukan apa yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Satu stik kecil _lipbalm_ beraroma arbei yang belakangan ini memang selalu Changkyun gunakan. Laki-laki itu punya masalah bibir kering yang mengganggunya belakangan ini, maka Kihyun menyarankannya menggunakan _lipbalm_ itu.

Jooheon harus mengakui pada awalnya dia senang melihat Changkyun menggunakannya, karena bibir Changkyun yang kemudian kelihatan selalu basah dan berwarna kemerahan membuatnya tampak dua kali lebih manis dari biasanya. Namun, ketika beberapa orang mulai menaruh perhatian pada Changkyun karena _lipbalm_ itu, Jooheon mulai tidak suka Changkyun memakainya. Terakhir kali dia ingat, Minhyuk—senior mereka dari kelas sastra—tiba-tiba mencoba mengajak Changkyun pulang bersama, padahal biasanya mereka tidak pernah bicara. Dan, satu yang paling baru adalah Hoseok—senior mereka yang satu jurusan dengan Jooheon—mulai mengajak Changkyun bicara dan bahkan berani meminta nomor ponselnya.

Jooheon menggerutu sendiri tanpa sadar. Dia sedikit kesal karena orang-orang itu tidak tahu bahwa Changkyun adalah miliknya dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menyentuh kekasih manisnya.

Gerakkan tangan Changkyun sontak terhenti ketika Jooheon menahan pergelangan tangannya, sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Changkyun menatapnya heran, mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya penuh tanya. Jooheon menghembuskan napasnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Berhenti menggunakannya."

"Menggunakan apa?"

" _Lipbalm_ itu."

Changkyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

Jooheon bergeming sejenak. Kalau harus menunggu sampai Changkyun peka pada keadaan, itu akan memakan waktu lama. Anak itu terlalu polos. Polos sekali sampai Hoseok yang mendekatinya dengan tatapan seperti serigala kelaparan saja disambut dengan senyuman manis yang ramah. Changkyun tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa kepala Jooheon sudah terasa begitu _panas_.

"Jujur saja, warnanya membuatmu kelihatan seperti perempuan."

Changkyun tampak terlejut. "Benarkah?" katanya. "Pantas saja rasanya orang-orang belakangan ini sering memperhatikan, pasti mereka menertawakanku." Changkyun mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau seharusnya memberitahuku lebih awal, _Hyung_."

Jooheon tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana caranya memberitahumu," katanya, seraya mengelus pelan kepala Changkyun.

"Uh, tapi sekarang bibirku benar-benar kering." Changkyun berujar seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa yangㅡ"

Kalimat Changkyun terpotong ketika Jooheon bergerak mendekat, menunduk sedikit, dan mencium bibirnya. Changkyun sedikit tersentak kaget, tapi kemudian bahunya perlahan-lahan turun ketika Jooheon memeluk pinggang dan mengelus pipinya. Di antara kecupan itu, Jooheon tersenyum tipis. Changkyun selalu seperti ini ketika Jooheon menciumnya; tubuhnya melemas dan kakinya sedikit bergetar, seolah-olah tubuhnya meleleh setiap kali Jooheon menyentuhnya.

Jooheon menggigit bibir Changkyun; membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu mengaduh di antara desah tipis yang begitu lembut terdengar di telinga Jooheon.

Jooheon melepaskannya tidak lama kemudian. Dia menatap lurus pada Changkyun, tersenyum tipis ketika melihat bagaimana bibir Changkyun menjadi basah dan sedikit memerah muda. Changkyun melempar tatapannya ke arah lain, kedua pipinya ikut memerah dalam beberapa saat.

"Aku lebih suka merah yang ini," Jooheon mengangkat dagu Changkyun, membuat lawan bicaranya mau tidak mau menatap kedua matanya. "Merah jambu yang tidak terlalu terang, jadi tidak membuatmu kelihatan seperti perempuan."

Changkyun masih bungkam dan dia terus berusaha menunduk, menghindari tatapan Jooheon yang membuat wajahnya semakin terasa panas.

"Kalau bibirmu terasa kering lagi, katakan saja padaku, Changkyunnie," Jooheon berujar seraya tersenyum manis, kedua lesung pipinya muncul pada saat itu. Tidak menunggu reaksi apapun dari Changkyun, Jooheon bergerak mendekat lagi, lalu mengecup dahi Changkyun.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang."

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

halo! ikyun di sini!

aaaa sumpah saya kangen banget nuliss huhu tapi belakangan ini memang susah banget keluar idenya T^T

(btw selamat buat monsta x yang baru aja first win hehe aku mau nangisss akhirnyaaa T^T _dramama ramama ramama hey!_ )

makasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfik ini ya... kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan! terima kasih banyak kawan-kawan~~


End file.
